Frankie and Olivia's Wedding
Narrator: What An Animal! Frankie and Olivia's Wedding Starring Frankie Winter And Olivia (Episode begins) (and plays) (One lovely morning at Seatle, Washington) (as the sun shines brightly) (At the park) (the crowds gather) Leo: If my nose can sniff it, Is there a crowd gathering here? Dallben: Yep. And guess what's going on today? Fflewddur: It's a wedding day for Olivia. Leo: Oh. Beautiful. So, Who's the lucky cat? Gurgi: Did someone say cat? Taran: It ain't a cat, Just an arctic fox. Eilonwy: Who has the same color as Olivia, to be exact. Elvis: Hold on there! What you're trying to say is, He's Frankie Winter! Fester: That's right! (Song begins) (and plays) Ernest Jr.: Here we go. (we begin to sing) Elvis: There's party here in Seatle, Washington. There's excitement in the air. People pourin' in from near and far. Frankie and Olivia are gonna have a weddin'. Zack: There's a party here in Seattle, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Eddy: Let's mumbo! Edd: Okay. Ed: Every man for himself! Buck: You shouldn't wear outfits that are naughty! Otto: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Larry: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Kanga: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through. Rusty: There's a party here in Seattle So I'm goin' to paint the town Zozi: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! HTF Characters: Frankie's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Dinky: My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Steve: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, Joe: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Kevin: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Timothy Q. Mouse: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Kittens: There's a party here in Seattle, And it's got us all aglow Coco Bandicoot: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Yakkity Yak: Sure, There's nothing to it. Elliot: There's a party here in Seatle, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Booker: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Bernice: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Booker: What could possibly go wrong? Kanker Sisters: There's a party here in Seatle And we're gonna rob 'em blind! King Chicken: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Amoeba Boys: Got it. Perwinkle: Here's a party here in Seatle, And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Bert: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Melissa: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Flea: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Buena Girl: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Rikochet: There's a party here in Seattle Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Pat: For that matter, where's the groom? Stan: Don't know. Stuart: I wonder where he could be. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) Chef Pierre: I've just finish this. (continues working on something) (the cake is finished) Rocky: Looks perfect. What flavor did you made it in? Pierre: Vanilla. Katrina: With blue frost to it. Andrina: Yummy. (Later. With Frankie) (however) Dinky: Hello? Somebody's going to late for his own wedding! Frankie: Hang on there. There's something you'll know about. Dinky: I gotcha. It's an amazing party, Frankie. Frankie: Well, this is the one for this wedding. Daniel: What is it? (Frankie brings it out) Frankie: See what this is, guys? Dinky: Uh... Frankie: Come on. Tell what you think of it. Daniel: That's a good locket. I think. Frankie: And guess what's inside the locket? Dinky: Love. Frankie: Exactly. Dinky: So what? Frankie: Kinda of a best treat it is. Daniel: I know that. Frankie: You get the point. Dinky: I hope you're not for getting this wedding. Frankie: I'm remembering it very well. (Song continues) (and plays on) Franklie: There's a party here in Seatle, And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be. Olivia: There's a party here in Seattle And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Frankie: I never ever had a real family. Olivia: I never, ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who can just understand me. Russell: Hey, Come on, Frankie! We gotta get this on with! Frankie: Oh, right, sorry. Tigger: There's a party here in Seatle, And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! PPGs: Frankie's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Frankie could've come so far... Kittens: They're finally gettin' married! Pooh: They're finally gettin' married! Crush and Gulp: They're finally gettin' married! Courage: Look at all these presents! Olivia: We're finally getting married! (Blue barks) Frankie: I'm finally get married! All: They're finally getting married at the party in Seattle, Washington! Chipettes: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me. Chipmunks: To the party in Seattle! (song comes to a halt) Yang: The party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me, Can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Yin: Okay. That's enough. Yang: Oh. Sorry. Yin That's okay. Narrator: Meanwhile Badger: Why do you walk in the opening while I suffocate like an animal? Voice: Because someone needs to have more slaves, you see? Badger: Not until someone gets killed at terrible sandstorm. Voice: Indeed. And be sure to get other baddies for help as well. Lionel is relying on you. The heroes will be slaves. (Broadcast was on) (and playing news) Ed: Hello everyone. Edd: Our News Broadcast takes you to the wedding. This will show you on what is happening. Eddy: It's a marriage of an arctic fox and a cat. https://movie-spoof-films.fandom.com/wiki/Psy%27s_Travels/Transcript?action=edit Emergency. Some lines are missing. Oops. Uh-oh. Eddy: It's a marriage of an arctic fox and a cat. PPGs: Yay! Dexter: And it's happening here in this park. Courage: Yes! Johnny Bravo: So stay tune because this broadcast has brought you by Space Needle. Eds: Hooray! Frankie: Am I perfect? Is everyone here? Not one missing? Priest: You are. Friar Tuck: You are. Frankie: Thanks. Ellie: Perfect. Baboon: Where's the bride? Weasel: She's coming somehow. (The trumpet blows) (louder) Dinky: Oh! She's coming. Daniel: Finally. Frankie: Huh? Hello Kitty: She's here. (Olivia appears) Frankie: Wow. Leonard: She looks pretty. Little Dog: Oh look. It's a pretty gal. (A bear roars and he pushed it away) Get that bear outta here. Sorry about that. Big Dog: That's more like it. (Olivia came forward) (toward Frankie) (Jackal looks through his telescope) Jackal: Yet another wedding I've ever seen added up to 13. Making it a lucky number. Frankie: You're pretty, Olivia. Olivia: And you're terrific, Frankie. Dinky: It's so beautiful. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Daniel: Neither am I. (The Greaser Dogs watched it on TV) Cliff: I say! 13 weddings. Whatever will they think of next? Lube: That's nice. Shriek: Whatever. But that's thirteen lucky weddings. (They went forward to Friar Tuck) (who was ready) (He clear his throat) (and announces) Friar Tuck: We are here for two love interests named Frankie and Olivia. The kids, who have had a date in Animals, Inc. Frankie: Kids? Friar Tuck:The ones I meant to say. (laughs) Sorry. My mistake. Olivia: We make mistakes. Friar Tuck: Now, do you, Olivia, wish that Frankie should be your lost smartest husband? (Olivia nods) Friar Tuck: And shall you wish, Frankie, that Olivia can be your kindest wife? (Frankie winks) Friar Tuck: Now I pronounce you guys husband and wife. (They smiled and kissed each other) Friar Tuck: (laughs) Now this is what I really call a couple to kiss each other. (We cheered and clapped) Dear Daniel: Way to go, guys! (Lionel saw this through the magic mirror, He snarls upsetly) Lionel: I'm surrounded by incompetents. Now how can I ever stop Stephen and his friends? (They place their wedding rings on each other's fingers) (together) (Bells ring) (louder) (We clear the floor for them to come in) (at last) (They bowed) (to each other) (Song begins) (and plays) (They start to dance) Owen: This is it, here I stand I'm the light of the world, I feel grand Got this love I can feel And I know yes for sure it is real Aaron: And it feels as though I've seen your face one thousand times And you said you really know me too yourself And I know that you have got addicted with you eyes But you say you're gonna leave it for yourself Oh I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby just understand Nature + Imagine: I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby just understand Pecky: This is it I can say I'm the light of your world Run away We can feel This is real Every time I'm in love that I feel Vilburt: And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years And you tell me that you've seen my face before And you said to me you don't want me hanging round Many times wanna do it here before Chris: Oh yeah I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby just understand (The Smoking Crew see this on TV) Cale: Yet another wedding I've ever seen. Quint: Not again. Tim: 13 weddings? So lucky it is. Bullseye: But unacceptable to us. Kentucky: Ah, who cares if we'll get used to them? We'll get those heroes on other spoof travels, you'll see. Chris: This is it, I can feel I'm the light of the world, this is real Feel my song, we can say And I tell you feel that way Aaron: And I feels as though I've known you for a thousand years And you said you saw my face yourself And you said want to go with you on a while And I know that it's really for myself Oh yeah Nature + Imagine: I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on please baby understand I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on baby please understand Owen: I never heard a single word about you Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover Come on dear please understand Oh yeah Chris: This is it. (Song ends) Vilburt: Voila. (Frankie and Olivia bowed to each other) (and shook hands) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) Narrator: Later... (Daily News) (Red Deer reads the headlines) Red Deer: Just as I expected. Another couple married. Up to 13 weddings. (Trevor Sr. reads the headlines and growls) Trevor Sr: What?! But, that's NOT possible!!! Trevor Jr.: Pop! (Looks at him frustrated) Trevor Sr: Oh, sorry. Learn to control my temper. That's right. I should do it! Trevor Jr.: That's better. Now, I've been thinking... Trevor Sr: You've been thinking? Now, look here, me boy. I told you about thinking. There's more spoof travels we could do. So let's get more baddies to help. (Edgar Goat reads the headlines) Edgar: This is really impossible! Yet another wedding on the loose up to 13! Junwoo: It's just a wedding. Liang: So what? We'll get them on other spoofs too. (Isabella reads the headlines) Isabella: Well done guys. Another wedding well done. Frankie: What a good headline. Olivia: Yeah. Wonderful one too. Frankie: Someday, There'll be something special. Olivia: And what will it be? (Frankie winks) (and as Olivia nods) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (the logos are seen) Category:Weddings Category:Transcripts